Loststar's Fury
by Mad Crazy Mossy
Summary: So, maybe it wasn't one of her smartest decisions, but what else did the mistreated kit know? As hard as she tried to impress her mother, she would always be the weak one. but her hatred sprouted from the simple seeds of neglect. So, maybe it wasn't one of her smartest decisions, but what else did the mistreated kit know?
1. Chapter 1

ShadowClan

Leader: Nightstar- Bulky black tom with yellow eyes and large scar on his nose

Deputy: Whisperfall- Silvery tom with wise green eyes

Medicine Cat: Blueflower: white she cat with gray dapples and ice blue eyes

Warriors:

Shadowclaw: Large dark tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Strikepaw

Hazeclaw: Red brown colored tom with darker patches and yellow eyes

Dawnleaf: Orange and gray she cat with green eyes

Buriningstorm: Red furred she cat and white paws, chest, muzzle and tail tip and orange eyes

Nightfire: black she cat with one orange paw and ear, two white paws and gray tail and green eyes

Forestnight: Dark brown tom with white paws and tail and yellow eyes

Deadbirch: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Cometblaze: Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Bloodshadow: Red furred she cat with white muzzle and chest, Gray and black ears, tail, and paws and yellow and orange eyes

Apprentice: Locustpaw

Blacktooth: black and gray tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentice:

Strikepaw: black and ginger tom with stormy green eyes (Mentor Shadowclaw)

Rosepaw:White she-cat with gray and black patches green eyes (Blueflowers younger sister)(Mentor Cometblaze)

Locustpaw: White she cat with green eyes (Mentor Bloodshadow)

Queens:

Sandflurry: Dark orange she cat with black paws and green eye

(Mother Blacktooth kits Flamekit: Orange tom with yellow eye and a black tail, Shadowkit: Jet black she cat with orange eyes and orange tail )

Hazelmist: Cream colored she cat with dark patchs and blue eyes

(Mother to Hazeclaw Kit Crimsonkit: white she cat with red patches and red/orange eyes)

Mistyclaw: Gray she cat with red eyes and long claws

(Mother to Shadowclaw kit's Skykit-scrawny dark gray she cat with pale blue eyes, Stormkit: Large broad shouldered gray tabby tom with teeth & claws are longer than average ones green eyes, Lostkit - Tortoiseshell she-cat with a lower bite, long claws, three kinks in her tail and half blind and deaf on one side of her face)

Elders:

Yellowmoth-short ginger fur tom with hazel eyes and white paws

Shattereye-Lanky black and white tom with one blind eye

Morningshine-Beautiful cream colored she cat with soft light blue eyes

ThunderClan

Leader: Maplestar-short dark tabby fur she cat with light blue eyes

Deputy: Whitehawk-thick gray fur tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Darkpetal-long snowy white fur she cat with dark amber eyes

Appretice: Squirrelpaw-long ginger fur tom with ice blue eyes

Warriors:Ratfang:long white fur and black paws with light amber eyes

Apprentice:Willowpaw-fluffy gray tom with dark amber eyes

WindClan

Leader:Fadedstar -long ginger fur tom with bright hazel eyes

Deputy:Ebonyclaw- fluffy dark tabby she cat bright green eyes

Medicine Cat:Brokengaze -short ginger fur she cat with blind yellow eyes

Aprentice:Brindleface- fluffy creamy white fur tom bright green eyes

Warrior:Patchfrost- black and white tom with bright green eye

Apprentice:Snowpaw- fluffy black she cat with yellow eyes

RiverClan

Leader:Sandstar-short dark tabby fur tom with bright green eyes

Deputy:Nightowl -thick gray fur tom dark yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:Silvermoon- long silver tabby fur she cat light blue eyes

Warrior:Sunclaw- short bright orange fur she cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice:Kinkpaw -short brown fur tom with dark yellow eyes

**Prologue**

Starlight shone through the ferns. "Dark times are coming" a starlight warrior said "You must be prepared for it. The life i give you is hope" starlight warrior "Use it well when all it lost" The black tom clenched his teeth at the sight of the darkness but was soothed at the sight of the light.

"We hail you as Nightstar" The StarClan warrior said "Lead your Clan to greatest"

Nightstar nodded "I promise i will"

"Nightstar! Nightstar!" the StarClan warriors chanted

Nightstar woke and looked at his medicine cat "Ready" she asked

He nodded and said "Im fine lets get out of here and go home"

They raced back to camp.

When they made it to camp Nightstar jumped onto the"Let all cats old enough to hunt join here under the tall branch" he called. As the cats assembled a yowl ripped through the air, Nightstar saw Blueflower go to the nursery Shadowclaw with her.

"I say these words before the spirits of my ancestors, that they may hear and approve my choice. Whisperfall will be the next deputy of ShadowClan." Nightstar said.

Whisperfall looked around shocked "Its an honor to serve you Nightstar" he said

"Whisperfall! Whisperfall!" the Clan chanted

A loud squeaked ripped through the air Blueflower poked her head out "The kits have been born! There names are Stormkit! Skykit! And Lostkit" she said

"Lostkit why is she named Lostkit!" Clan shouted

''_One borne to the shadowy mist will be lost to the darkness forever" the wind whisper "Beware of the lost fire"_

Nightstar looked around looking for the source his eyes locked with Blueflower


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

Lostkit heard the sounds of others and woke and saw her mother. Her was grooming and notice her daughter "Oh you're awake" she hissed. Lostkit looked at her mother hatred glittered in her eyes. _'Why does she hate me' _Lostkit thought "Where are my brother and sister" she asked

"Your sister and brother are outside but don't bother they don't like you" Mistyclaw said while she groom her ear

"Are there any other kits" Lostkit asked her mother

Mother looked thoughtful "Yes there three other Flamekit and Shadowkit their becoming apprentices in two moons and there's Crimsonkit she 3 moons away she want to be a medicine cat"

"Can I go outside" Lostkit asked mother. Mistyclaw looked at me for a minute "No"

"Why" I asked

"Because im your mother" Mistyclaw said as the nursery entrance rustle a big black tom came in. "So this is little Lostkit" he said with a deep rumbling purr. I looked at Mistyclaw annoyance shone in her eyes. "Who are you" Lostkit asked,

"Im Shadowclaw your father" Shadowclaw said "You're so big" I said looking at him

"You're so big" I said looking at him.

Shadowclaw rubbed head his against Mistyclaw's and looked at Lostkit "I promise I'll bring you something" he whispered too low for Mistyclaw. Lostkit nodded. Shadowclaw left.

She looked around Crimsonkit was at the medicine cat den. Flamekit was outside she could hear him. Her siblings were outside with him.

Shadowkit was in her nest she looked up "Is he gone" she whispered

"What, who Shadowclaw" Lostkit looked at Shadowkit. She nodded. "Yeah" Lostkit said smiling.

"Good" Shadowkit said and got up and stretched. Lostkit smiled she liked Shadowkit; she was very pretty black she cat with flame colored tail tip which was cool.

"You want to be friends" Shadowkit asked, "Yea, we can be friends" Lostkit said. Shadowkit nodded. "We will be leader and deputy together right" Lostkit said. Shadowkit nodded "I would rather be deputy" she said. Lostkit nodded "And I'll be leader the most feared leader ever." Shadowkit nodded "Yeah." Lostkit looked at her mother and sighed

"I wish I could go outside," Shadowkit nodded "Mistyclaw" she said, Mistyclaw looked at Shadowkit "What?" Shadowkit looked at Mistyclaw "Could Lostkit come with me I'll be by her side and watch her" Shadowkit said. Mistyclaw looked at Shadowkit Sandflurry and Hazelmist looked up "Oh let her out she'll get restless in the here." Mistyclaw nodded "Fine." Lostkit looked at Shadowkit and smiled "Come on" she flicked her tail.

Lostkit followed Shadowkit. Bright light hit her in an instant she came out. She blinked a couple times. "Wow so many cats." There was a silver tom and bulky black tom on a tall branch "Who are they" she asked "That's Nightstar our leader and Whisperfall the deputy" Shadowkit said. Lostkit nodded.

"Come I'll take you to the medicine cat den, the warrior den, apprentice den, and elders den" Shadowkit said and started walking "First the medicine cat den," Lostkit nodded. They came to a sandy clearing and poke their heads in there was a blue color she cat and white and red patched she cat. "That Crimsonkit she going to become medicine cat apprentice," she said. Lostkit nodded. The blue colored she cat looked over her shoulder "Hello Shadowkit and Lostkit"

"Hello Blueflower and Crimsonkit" Shadowkit and Lostkit said in unison, Blueflower smiled "Showing Lostkit around" she asked, "Yup" Shadowkit nodded. Blueflower nodded "Have fun then." She smiled.

Shadowkit showed her the warriors den. She met all the warriors Hazeclaw who was Shadowkit father he was really nice, Dawnleaf was really cool because her spitfire attitude, Buriningstorm was cool and quite, Nightfire was like Dawnleaf a little spitfire, Forestnight was quite tom, Deadbirch was kind of creepy she didn't like him, Cometblaze was really nice, Bloodshadow was her favorite, Blacktooth was Crimsonkit father he was interesting. Saw the apprentice den the only apprentices were Strikepaw, Rosepaw, Locustpaw.

The last den was the elders den. "Shadowkit how should I act around them" Lostkit whispered into her friend's ear. "Just be polite and nice" she whispered back. "Is that Shadowkit" a croaky voice said from the den. As a beautiful creamy colored she cat face appeared. "Good morning, Morningshine" Shadowkit said. The elder looked at Lostkit "Oh who is your friend Shadowkit" she rasped, "This is Lostkit daughter of Mistyclaw and Shadowclaw" Shadowkit said before asking "Can we come in?"

Morningshine nodded "Who's there Morningshine?" two voices called from inside. Morningshine and Shadowkit went in Lostkit followed. Lostkit blink several times her eyes adjusting to the dim light. Lostkit made out two other cats both toms. They both smiled warmly "Well Shadowkit who is your friend?"

"This is Lostkit" Morningshine answer, she flicked her tail "The ginger one is Yellowmoth and the black and white one is Shattereye my brother" Morningshine said. Lostkit dipped her head "Such a modest kit unlike your brother and sister" Yellowmoth grumbled. Lostkit pricked her ears "What did they do?"

Yellowmoth looked at Lostkit "They are rude and ungrateful kits like you mother"

Morningshine looked up "Do you want to hear a story about Lightmoon and Brightsun" she asked. Yellowmoth looked up his ears pricked. Shadowkit and Lostkit nodded and laid down.

"The story of the two great warriors Brightsun and Lightmoon" she began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 The Story of Brightsun and Lightmoon**

"The story of Lightmoon and Brightsun begins" Morningshine said, "One born on the setting moon a silvery gray tom and the other born of the rising sun as a bright ginger she cat. They were destined to be great warriors." Yellowmoth listened Shadowkit looked in awe. Lostkit was in wonder. "Their names were Brightsun she was a clever she cat hunted and fought in daylight she was ruthless. Unlike her brother Lightmoon was a hunter and fighter at night he was dark and cold." Morningshine said "Brightsun and Littlemoon were also bitter enemies. Lightmoon wanted to split the clan into two one for those who hunted in the night and the other who hunted in the day." Morningshine said, Shattereye looked up listening to the story.

"Brightsun was in outrage because they always were one clan." Morningshine meowed "What was their clan name?" Shadowkit asked. "Their clan name was MountainClan." Shadowkit and Lostkit looked at each other "Wow." Yellowmoth sighed and Shattereye watched the kits reaction. "Lightmoon gathered all the night hunters. And left the clan his sister told him 'I will always be your enemy' Lightmoon flicked his ear in response 'Sister the next time I cross paths with you I will kill you.' MountainClan and MoonClan met in battle during the night they were cunning and developed the ambush. But there was no stars they Brightsun and Lightmoon clashed in the battle it was like lightning by the end of the battle many died including Brightsun and Lightmoon one became the sun and the other became moon and the stars were borne." Morningshine finished.

Shadowkit and Lostkit looked in awe "That was the best story ever Morningshine" Shadowkit said. Morningshine smiled warmly "Did you like it Lostkit," she asked. Lostkit nodded "Morningshine are they both in StarClan?" Morningshine looked at Lostkit "No they went to the Dark Forest to battle for eternally. Brightsun draws her powers from the sun. While Lightmoon draws his power from the moon. During the eclipse Brightsun is able to drive out her brother."

Lostkit nodded "Wow" Shadowkit meowed. "Can you tell us other story?" Shadowkit asked. Morningshine nodded.

"I have a story" Shattereye said. Lostkit looked at Shattereye "What is it?"

Shattereye looked at Lostkit "Do you know why there's Lightning and Thunder?" he asked Lostkit and Shadowkit shook their heads. Shattereye nodded "There were once two spirits their names were Lightning and Thunder. Lightning was a spitfire fast and quick. While her mate Thunder was a strong, loud tom. "

"Always met at the times of the storms. They were lovers but came from different groups one day their leaders found out and killed Storm. Sadden by the loss of her lover Lightning went to battle and unleashed her fighting skills she was killed in battle and the two groups notice and rejoined each other and lived peacefully together."

Lostkit and Shadowkit looked in awe Shattereye continued "StarClan honored their bravery they became the storm and the lightning so every time it storm its Lightning and Storm meeting and showing off their power" Shattereye finished. "Wow" Lostkit and Shadowkit said Shattereye smiled.

Morningshine got up "I think it's time for these two to get back to the nursery," Lostkit yawned and nodded realizing she was tried "I come with you" Morningshine pick her up by the scruff. They reached the nursery Morningshine put her down and noticed the extra nest "Who is that for?" she asked Sandflurry who was in the nursery "Mistyclaw didn't want Lostkit" Sandflurry answered "Though Lostkit can stay with me" Sandflurry said her eyes beaming with pride. "So Shadowkit and Flamekit would be my foster sister and brother?" Sandflurry nodded. Lostkit smiled at her friend now foster sister. But the warm feeling soon faded away when Mistyclaw and her prefect kits came in Stormkit and Skykit didn't even notice her then Flamekit came in and purred at his sister and noticed Lostkit. "Why is Lostkit in our nest sister?" Shadowkit answered, "Mistyclaw didn't want her so Mom took her she is now our foster sister."

A/N

Oh Lostkit poor kit sorry its short


End file.
